


Одна на двоих

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Они и не догадываются, что у них очень много общего… в том числе — эротическая фантазия.





	Одна на двоих

      В жизни Такабе Акихито нравится многое: поймать в объектив фотоаппарата интересный кадр, съесть порцию дорогих суши, посидеть с друзьями за бутылочкой-другой-третьей… стоп! Ему ещё домой идти, а там… в общем, стоит себя ограничить! А то Асами быстро превратит сеанс ежедневного секса в наказание…  
      Секс с Асами Акихито тоже нравится. Почти в любом проявлении. Но больше всего он любит кончить первым и потом наблюдать, как любовник содрогается на нём в посторгазменных конвульсиях, обнимая так, словно Акихито сейчас растает, как утренний туман. Когда его лицо наконец-то покидает самоуверенная маска «я-большой-босс-и-у-меня-всё-под-контролем», а взгляд становится растерянным и беззащитным. Тогда Акихито крепко и уверенно обнимает Асами, самодовольно улыбаясь и чувствуя, что тот принадлежит только ему, и никто другой не имеет права увидеть хладнокровного надменного якудза в минуты слабости.  
      Потом Асами, конечно, приходит в себя, закуривает и опять становится самоуверенным засранцем с замашками повелителя мира… но Акихито уже не проведёшь.  
      А ещё у Акихито есть мечта — неосуществимая и фантастическая. Он представляет, как Асами позволяет ему бывать сверху — иногда, под настроение. Как тот ложится, небрежно сминая простынь на гигантской постели, как разводит колени одним гибким плавным движением и смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц — со снисходительной насмешкой. Акихито каждый раз чувствует себя неуклюжим и неопытным, неловко касаясь горячей смуглой кожи самыми кончиками пальцев, очерчивая губами контуры твердых мускулов, вызывающих восхищение и зависть. А потом готовит партнёра под себя, долго растягивая и не жалея смазки, втискивается внутрь, в пышущую жаром тесноту, и почти теряет голову от одной мысли, что сам Асами настолько доверяет ему, что позволяет собой владеть… И каждый раз всё начинается с едких комментариев любого действия и попыток руководить даже снизу, а кончается… Нет, любовник не кричит в экстазе, не извивается под ним, не умоляет: «Да! Ещё! Вот так!» Всё ограничивается лишь низким чувственным стоном, крепко сжатым в плену чужих мышц членом Акихито и легким поцелуем, с выдыхаемым в волосы «Неплохо, малыш». Но эти сдержанные проявления страсти током бьют по нервам и приносят удовлетворение куда более сильное, чем самый мощный оргазм.  
      И, когда Акихито позволяет себе фантазировать на эту тему, всё обычно завершается уединением в ванной. Там он доводит себя до разрядки, пару раз двинув по члену ладонью, моет руки, плещет в лицо ледяной водой с иронией думает, что фантазии фантазиями, а единственная форма удовлетворения, доступная его «Такабе-младшему» — незатейливая дрочка. Ну, или минет, если некий старый извращенец вдруг устроит аттракцион неслыханной щедрости.  
      А после Акихито старается долго не попадаться любовнику на глаза: мало ли, вдруг он обо всём догадается! И даже не пытается гадать о причинах странной задумчивости, всё чаще мелькающей в направленном на него взгляде Асами…  
      

* * *

      Список вещей, приносящих удовольствие Асами Рюичи, более обширен, чем у его любовника, но регулярный, многократный и продолжительный секс с Акихито уверенно занимает в нём первую строчку. Ему нравится дразнить мальчишку, заставляя его умолять «Трахни меня!», он любит слушать неистовые стоны Акихито, прикасаться к его невероятно гладкой коже и чувствовать, как тот отдается ему — полностью и без остатка. И вынуждать его признавать, что он принадлежит только Асами.  
      Правда, он сам никогда не признается в том, что когда обессиленный после очередного раунда Акихито устраивается у него на груди, доверчиво прижимаясь щекой— словно защищая его от возможных бед и неприятностей, — Асами готов растечься по постели розовой кавайной лужицей и простить ему любую глупую выходку. Что ему приятно, когда любовник ждёт его возвращения вечером, интересуется, всё ли в порядке, командным тоном велит оставить в покое виски и поесть, как все нормальные люди. Что даже ему самому иногда хочется перестать контролировать весь мир вокруг и просто расслабиться в чужих объятиях на диване перед негромко бормочущим телевизором. Что железный и несгибаемый Асами иногда мечтает…  
      …как позволяет Акихито доминировать в постели. Как подставляется под осторожные прикосновения, как тянет любовника на себя, обхватывает его талию ногами, раскрывается для него, предвкушающе поглаживает член Акихито — довольно крупный для такого субтильного парня — готовясь ощутить его внутри, а не только сжимать в кулаке. Как наслаждается не столько лихорадочными толчками и смазанными поцелуями, сколько благодарным шёпотом и сияющим взглядом — в его фантазиях Акихито всегда предпочитает обладать им лицом к лицу. Как сжимает его внутри и — до синяков на плечах — снаружи. Как их стоны в момент оргазма сливаются в одно целое — как и тела… Как потом Акихито без сил падает на него, а он непослушными трясущимися пальцами смахивает невольные слёзы счастья со щеки своего драгоценного маленького чудовища…  
      Чаще всего Асами мечтает, когда они с Акихито долго не видятся и ему приходится сбрасывать напряжение вручную — потому, что когда они вместе, мечты уступают место куда более приятной реальности, в которой он долго вжимает мальчишку в постель, доводя до полного изнеможения их обоих. И каждый раз, перебирая волосы любовника, пытающегося восстановить дыхание на его груди, Асами клянётся себе, что обязательно предложит своему чудовищу осуществить свою фантазию — тот не сможет отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения, как бы оно его поначалу не смущало.  
      А ещё надо будет непременно выпытать у Акихито, о чём таком… интересном… тот сам фантазирует, что потом избегает смотреть Асами в глаза…


End file.
